The Love of A Child
by tvqueen15
Summary: A woman that shows up at Mac's house has a surprise for her. A surprise that is from Mac's past, that will change the whole JAG team.
1. Default Chapter

I disclaim. The JAG characters are not mine, any characters that I have added are just made up and are not real.  
  
Spoilers: This story does not really go with anything in season 7, but does include everything that has happened in season 7 up to Port Chicago.  
  
Enjoy the Story!  
  
  
Mac's apartment   
8:00 p.m.  
  
Mac sat on her couch reviewing some of her case files, when a sudden knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. I wonder who that could be, she thought. She stood up and put her blue silk bathrobe on over her navy blue night gown. Looking through the peep hole she saw a middle aged woman in casual attire, holding a briefcase. Unlocking the door, Mac opened it and looked at the woman who she now saw was holding the hand of a little girl no more than four years old. "Can I help you," Mac asked the woman? "Are you Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," the woman asked? "Yes, I am," Mac said curiously tightening her robe. "Ms. Mackenzie, I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I'm Mrs. Smith. I work at child services in Arizona. I'm here to talk to you about an old friend of yours, a Ms. Laura Jacobs," Mrs. Smith said looking at Mac. Mac's face suddenly clouded and a pained expression crossed her features. "That's a name I haven't heard in almost ten years. Please come in Mrs. Smith," Mac said inviting her in.  
  
Mac led Mrs.Smith and the child into the living room. The two sat on the sofa, while Mac sat opposite them in a chair. "Ms. Mackenzie, I'll get straight to the point. Ms. Jacobs died last week from a car accident. Her and her boyfriend had been drinking and they went off the road, hitting a tree. Both were thrown from the vehicle and died instantly. In her will, Ms. Jacobs asked that if possible you adopt her daughter Alyssa," Mrs. Smith said trying to find a reaction on Mac's face. "I can't believe she's dead. I mean I knew Laura loved to drink, but I thought after what happened to Chris she would have calmed down," Mac stated her eyes sad as she glanced at the little girl who was sitting beside Mrs. Smith. "Ms. Mackenzie, I know this is probably the least thing that you ever expected and I am letting you know that you are under no obligation to adopt this child. She can be placed with foster families," Mrs. Smith said. Mac suddenly noticed bruising on the little girl's arm. "Did her mother do this," Mac asked taking the little girl's arm and showing her? "No, it was Ms. Jacob's boyfriend. Apparently when the two of them drank, he became abusive. Usually Alyssa wasn't around, but the night before they died, Alyssa was at her home when the two came in drunk," Mrs. Smith said her face sad as she looked to the small child whose face was turned to the side. Mac looked at the little girl in front of her and suddenly saw herself at that age. Always trying to hide her bruises, saying she ran into a door or fell down the stairs. "Alyssa would you like me to adopt you," Mac asked? Alyssa looked at Mac, her eyes sad. " I don't want to mess up your life. I'll just be in the way," Alyssa said turning her head away. Mac looked at Mrs. Smith who just shook her head. "Alyssa, you wouldn't be messing up my life and you most definitely would not be in the way. In fact, I think you'd be a nice addition to my family," Mac said offering the little girl a small smile. Alyssa looked up at Mac, a small smile on her face. "Really. Okay," she said excitedly. Mrs. Smith smiled at Mac. "Alright then it's settled. Ms. Mackenzie, if tomorrow is alright with you, you can come down to the social services office here in D.C., we'll sign the papers and Alyssa can be living her by tomorrow," Mrs. Smith stated her smile bright. "Tomorrow it is," Mac said as they rose from their seats. Mac opened the door as Mrs. Smith and Alyssa turned around to face her. "Thank you Ms. Mackenzie. You have just made one little girl very happy," Mrs. Smith said looking down at Alyssa. Alyssa looked up at Mac as if she wanted to say or do something, but then looked down shyly. "Alyssa would you like to give me a hug," Mac asked seeing the little girl's face. Alyssa just shook her head and hugged Mac. After they left, Mac shut the door and leaned against it. My whole life just changed she thought as she walked back over to the couch, picked up her files, and then headed to bed, knowing that tomorrow she would become responible for the well being of a child. 


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim. The JAG characters are not mine, any characters that I have added are just made up and are not real.  
  
Spoilers: This story does not really go with anything in season 7, but does include everything that has happened in season 7 up to Port Chicago.  
  
Enjoy the Story!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
JAG HQ  
8:00 a.m.  
  
Mac walked quickly into the JAG office, putting her things down, then headed towards the Admiral's office. "Good morning Ma'am. How are you this morning," Harriet asked? "Oh, good morning Harriet. Actually I'm doing great. I was just on my way to see the Admiral, I have something very important I need to tell everyone," Mac said as Harriet followed her towards the Admiral's office. "Tiner I need to see the Admiral ASAP," Mac said. Tiner buzzed her in and watched as her and Harriet walked quickly into the Admiral's office. "Good morning Colonel. So what's the big emergency today," the Admiral asked? After shutting the door, Mac noticed that Harm and Sturgis were also seated in the office.   
  
"Oh good your all in here," Mac said nervously. Harm and Sturgis looked at the Admirl and Hariet with a questioning look. "Is something wrong Mac," Harm asked? "No, well in a way yes. Last night, I had a very interesting vistor, a woman from social services in Arizona. She had a little girl with her. A friend from my past died in a car accident and apparently left a will asking that I be tracked down to care for her daughter Alyssa," Mac said taking a deep breath. "Who was this friend," Harm asked? "Her name was Laura. She was the only girl who was a friend. She and I got a job at the same dance club. We used to work all night shifts so that during our breaks we could get free drinks," Mac said avoiding the eyes that were on her. "So your going to adopt her," Harriet asked? "Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to the Admiral about. Sir, I'd like the afternoon off so that I can go sign the papers," Mac said. The Admiral sat back and smiled. "Take the afternoon off Colonel. Go get the newest addition to JAG," the Admiral said. "Thank you Sir. I also have a small favor to ask of you. Would you guys mind coming to help me with her stuff? You know painting and moving her bed in," Mac asked hopeful? "You know we'll help you Mac," the Admiral said. She looked around at their faces and saw them smiling. "We can't wait to meet her,"Harm said. Mac looked at Harm and saw that he wasn't angry. "Can you all meet me at my place say about 4 p.m.," Mac asked? "We'll see you then Colonel," the Admiral said.  
  
After finishing up her paper work for the day, Mac looked at her watch. It was ten minutes after twelve. She picked up her things and left the office. A half hour later she stood in front of Mrs. Smith's desk, ready to sign the papers. Mrs. Smith came out from a side office holding Alyssa's hand. Alyssa smiled at seeing Mac. "I wasn't sure if you would come," Alyssa said shyly. "Of course I would. I want you to be a part of my family. And you know what? My boss and co-workers can't wait to meet you. They're even going to come over after work and help us move you into your new room," Mac said smiling at the child. "Okay, here are the papers Ms. Mackenzie. All they need are your signature and Alyssa is yours," Mrs. Smith said smiling brightly. Mac leaned over the desk, taking a pen and signed them. She handed the papers to Mrs. Smith, then picked up Alyssa hugging her. "We're a family now Alyssa. I promise, no one will ever hurt you again," Mac said hugging the small girl tightly in her arms. 


End file.
